Death Note II  Novo Mundo
by Gaigaia
Summary: Kira sumiu, deixando para trás um legado de fiéis e sanguinários seguidores, o Kira's Kult. Near, o novo L, deve superar sua inevitável loucura para poder perseguir um homem que intitulase de novo Kira. Entrem na comunidade do orkut Death Note II
1. Prólogo

Capítulo I – Prólogo

Watari House, o orfanato criado pelo falecido Quillsh Wammy para abrigar crianças brilhantes, é um lugar que poucos podem chamar de lar. Mas ele podia. A mesma entrada arborizada. O cheiro de grama fresca. Velhos conhecidos. Novos estranhos. Ele não devia estar ali, não podia, pois o mundo precisava dele. Mesmo assim, o mundo podia esperar...  
Pois Near precisava cumprir uma promessa.  
Galgando os degraus envelhecidos, alcançando o arco de entrada, a figura pitoresca prostrou-se silenciosa frente ao portão. Silencioso, pensativo. O olhar visava o chão. Dedos enroscados no cabelo. O leve balouçar do vento em seus ouvidos.  
A porta abriu-se e uma velha figura apareceu. Near levantou o rosto:  
- Olá senhor Diretor, disse o garoto franzino  
- Near! surpresa e hesitação na voz do homem. Você avisou que viria fazer-nos uma visita, mas pensei que não estava falando sério.  
- Por acaso eu mentiria? falou friamente.  
- Não, não... venha, entre.  
Near hesitou um momento. Aquela casa era parte de seu passado. Um passado solitário, triste. Mas ele queria revê-lo. Adentrando o estabelecimento, pôde sentir na pele o aroma do passado, a fragrância da nostalgia. Memórias de um rapaz loiro afloravam em sua cabeça. Um rapaz que foi o mais próximo que ele já pode ter de um amigo.  
Acabou. O filho pródigo voltou. Kira está morto. Viu L? Está acabado. Viu Mello? Eu venci. Acabou. Acabou. Finalmente, haverá paz. Finalmente. Sob meu guia, este mundo irá poder caminhar para uma paz verdadeira. Uma justiça verdadeira! Acabou!  
O velho senhor via o franzino rapaz andando corcunda em direção as escadas que davam para o segundo andar. Aquela figura franzina não era o mesmo Near que saíra do orfanato. Era mais um zumbi que um ser humano. E aquele cabelo... tão artificial, tão errado, tão preto... o velho senhor não conseguiu segurar as palavras e bradou alto para o menino que começava a subir pela escada  
- Near... você pintou o cabelo??!  
Não houve resposta. Só uma insana risada, enquanto o jovem desaparecia nos degraus.

Subiu avidamente pela escuridão. Não precisava de olhos, pois conhecia aquele lugar tal qual um morto conhece teu caixão. Apalpando seu caminho cego, alcançou uma dentre várias e inúmeras portas e forçou seu caminho para dentro.  
Um quarto simples, com uma cama simples e um armarinho simples, e nada mais. Tal simplório cômodo escondia a grandeza de seu antigo usuário. Near tocou cada fibra de madeira, cada fenda no assoalho, cada falha na tintura. Ele as conhecia de cor. Era um enorme quebra-cabeça o seu quarto antigo, e ele lembrava-se que passava horas memorizando cada fragmento de porção. Fazia tantos anos que quase se esquecera do cheiro. Quase.  
Voltou para o corredor escuro. Galgou seu caminho até outra porta e novamente entrou no aposento. Mal chegou sentiu o cheiro de chocolate envelhecido. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. O quarto de seu antigo rival permanecia o mesmo desde o dia em que ele deixou o orfanato. O cheiro de chocolate jamais desimpregnou aquele chão carcomido e as paredes surradas. A lembrança de Mello trouxe lágrimas na mente de Near. Mas ele não tinha tempo para chorar.  
Voltou ao corredor escuro pois tinha mais um aposento para visitar. Foi para um canto afastado, até o final de um estreito corredor, que dava para uma saliinha apertada, provavelmente uma dispensa. Dentro dela, havia uma cadeira vermelha acolchoada. Aquele era o apertado dormitório do homem que se intitulava L.  
Near avidamente caminhou até seu trono. O mundo estava sob seus pés. Kira não existia mais. Mello foi derrotado. Todos foram derrotados! E por ele! Near! Nate River! "L, você tem um novo sucessor!", disse para si mesmo. Caminhando até a poltrona, Near se empoleirou, deixando um riso maligno fixar-se  
Finalmente, este era o final verdadeiro. Near é o novo L. O mundo voltará a ter paz. A justiça finalmente prevalecerá

E quem sabe, um dia, o mundo não irá precisar mais de um L e ele, Near, poderá existir como uma pessoa normal...


	2. Futilidades

Capítulo 2 - Futilidades

Fábio Carlos, também chamado, contra sua vontade, de Foca, encontrava-se sentado majestosamente em sua cadeira barata, de costura esburacada e pernas bambas. Sorria descontraído, alcançando uma taça de vidro e preenchendo-a com um vinho barato. Fingia possuir uma sofisticação que não tinha.

- Não concorda comigo, shinigami? Falou ele para uma figura pitoresca, bizarra em sua mais pura concepção. Era como um quadro surrealista dotado de vida, corpo e alma.

- Já falei para você o meu nome. Pare de me chamar de Shinigami.

- Vai se ferrar, cuspiu Fábio, mostrando sua verdadeira classe e refinamento.

- Se continuar a me tratar assim vou escrever seu nome no meu caderno.

- Você não vai fazer isso... eu sei que precisa de mim, sorriu o humano malignamente, bebendo o vinho e sentando grotescamente sua figura tosca e agigantalhada no sofá pobre, ligando em seguida a televisão. Nela, uma reportagem de campo mostrava um repórter assustado dizendo a seguinte mensagem:

_Após quatro anos sem a ocorrência das misteriosas mortes ligadas ao assassino conhecido como Kira novos incidentes estão deflagrando medo na população mundial. Já são contadas cinco supostas vítimas desse novo 'Kira'. Enquanto alguns afirmam serem estas vítimas meras vítimas de atos terroristas causados pela organização criminosa KK, o Kira's Kult, muitos dizem que isso é, na verdade, a volta de Kira._

Fabio riu, deixando escorrer pelo seu rosto o vinho horrível. Faziam poucos dias desde que pegou o caderno e o mundo já tremia de medo pelo seu poder. E tinham motivo para isso, afinal, ele é o escolhido de Kira.

Desde quando entrou pro Kira's Kult Fábio sabia que era um abençoado. Mesmo estando entre os fiéis seguidores de Kira ele era o único que entendia o salvador divino. Era o único que aplicava os julgamentos de maneira mais severa, e o único que ouvia a voz de Kira nos sonhos. Para ele não foi surpresa quando encontrou o caderno. Isso foi logo depois de seu grupo ter atacado uma loja de conveniências e ele, indo contra as ordens do líder de seu regimento, ter matado o dono da loja. Pois foi logo após ter estourado os miolos daquele chinês idiota que Fábio viu, voando na sua frente, o Death Note.

Desde então Kira o tem visitado nos sonhos, dizendo quem ele deve matar e como ele deve julgar. Os primeiros a morrerem foram os infiéis de sua escola, aqueles idiotas que sempre faziam graça dele. Sempre que ele falava da volta de Kira eles riam, debochavam e batiam nele. Mas, quem foi que riu por último?

Estão todos mortos. E se as famílias deles continuarem aparecendo na televisão com cara de choro, também vão todos morrer. Era assim que tinha de ser. Os infiéis irão todos morrer pelas suas mãos, as mãos do escolhido de Kira.

Enquanto divagava em pensamentos, a televisão prosseguia

_Famílias de antigas, e novas vítimas de Kira, fazem um apelo. Kira, por favor, piedade!_

Foca desligou a televisão. Não tinha tempo para gastar com besteiras. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Vestiu seu negro sobretudo e caminhou pelas ruas tal qual um anjo da morte, espalhando dor e miséria a todos que trilhavam seu caminho. Ah sim, e matando todos aqueles que pareciam ter alguma coisa de valor. Afinal... ele precisava de um pouco de dinheiro.

* * *

Próximo episódio:

Capítulo 3 - Barulho: As investigações de Near


	3. Barulho

Capítulo 3 – Barulho

Três figuras estranhas apareceram na entrada da velha Watari House. Era a velha SPK toda reunida, esperando para se encontrar novamente com seu antigo líder. Os três, dois homens e uma mulher, estavam prostrados na fronte, imóveis, pacientemente aguardando alguém responder à campainha. Eis que após algum tempo de espera surge o diretor:

- Bom dia senhores.

- Bom dia, responderam os três.

- Vejo que vocês atenderam ao chamado de L, não é mesmo? Sigam-me, por favor. Ao completar a frase, o diretor pôs-se a caminhar, sendo seguido imediatamente pelos três indivíduos. Ao longo do caminho o velho homem fez umas observações:

"Eu sei que já faz um ano desde que vocês foram dispensados por Near. Por mais estranho e impulsivo que tenha sido essa situação, eu lhes peço que não pressionem Near com perguntas desse feitio. Near não é mais o mesmo. Eu estou preocupado com sua saúde"

Conforme o tom de voz do diretor ficava cada vez mais sério e pessimista, Lester, o mais velho membro da SPK, resolveu falar:

- Por acaso Near, quero dizer, L está doente?

- Sim. Mas antes que me pergunte qual doença é, eu lhe dou a resposta: é mental.

- Como assim? Dessa vez quem falou foi Hal, a mulher do grupo. Dentre as três figuras era quem mais parecia preocupada.

- Irei responder sua pergunta com um fato que aconteceu logo quando ele chegou aqui. Logo após ter chegado aqui L foi até o dormitório do antigo L e ficou sentado na cadeira de seu predecessor durante dois dias. Eu tive de tirá-lo quase que à força, com medo que viesse a morrer de desidratação ou inanição.

"Vocês verão. É como se L estivesse perdendo a si mesmo, completou o diretor parando frente a uma porta. Mais um conselho que dou a vocês: não façam muito alarde para os cabelos dele".

Ao terminar sua frase, mesmo deixando os três membros confusos com tal afirmativa, o diretor abriu a porta, que dava caminho para um amplo salão iluminado por monitores de computador. Era um salão oval e que ficava no sub-solo do orfanato, e continha uma refinada rede de computadores altamente organizados. No centro da sala haviam diversos brinquedos esparramados, pilhas de pacotes de chocolate vazios, e uma pessoa de porte físico similar a de uma criança, sentada corcunda sobre as pernas, com uma mão entrelada nos cabelos e a outra na boca. Ah sim, e seus cabelos estavam muito mal pintados de preto.

Não é possível negar que aquela cena chocou os membros da antiga SPK. Aquele Near que viam sentado, acabado, cabisbaixo, depressivo, não era o mesmo Near que os dispensara há um ano atrás. Lester pôde sentir lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos. Antes que aquele momento tornasse-se ainda mais penoso e desagradável, Near resolveu falar:

- Olá, disse friamente, como era de seu feitio. Ele sequer havia se virado para encarar as pessoas.

- Near... disse abstratamente Hal, como se estivesse falando com um fantasma

- Vocês estão atrasados, disse novamente de forma fria Near.

- Sim L, nós nos atrasamos. Perdoe-nos, viemos o mais rápido possível, falou Gevanni.

- Vocês já estão sabendo da volta desse Baka Kira, não é mesmo?

- Baka? Como assim L?

- Baka porque este novo Kira pratica ações impensadas e tolas. Vocês já viram as vítimas dele?

- Não senhor, disse Lester.

- Tomem, Near pegou um chumaço de papéis e levantou-os graciosamente no ar, esperando que alguém fosse até lá buscá-los. Hal foi a primeira a se oferecer, tomando os papéis da mão de Near, que ainda não havia se virado para encará-los.

A loira caminhou até onde se encontravam os outros membros da SPK e entregou-os os papéis. Nele havia um sumário com todas as vítimas do novo Kira, e estavam sublinhadas seis vítimas. Eram todas estudantes de uma mesma escola.

- Parece que esse Kira matou muitos estudantes, concluiu Gevanni.

- Exatamente. E todos da mesma escola

- Deveríamos investigar os alunos dessa escola.

- Já fiz isso, disse Near, impassível.

- Já? E bem, já descobriu alguma coisa?

- Sim. Todas as vítimas tinham como objeto odiado o estudante Fábio Carlos. Levantei sua ficha policial e vi que ele já foi preso diversas vezes e foi acusado de dois estupros. Além disso, ele é um membro da KK, o Kira's Kult.

- L, acho que devemos investigar sobre esse, falava Hal, quando sua fala foi interrompida por Near.

- Eu já venho investigando este estudante e já tenho provas de que ele é o Baka Kira. No seu computador há conversas com outros membros da KK onde ele fala de possuir o poder de Kira e menciona várias vezes o caderno. Os investigadores disseram que o viram conversando sozinho diversas vezes, provavelmente falando com o Shinigami dono do caderno que ele possui. Por fim, eu tenho fotos dele com o caderno. Se quiserem vê-las é só procurarem pela página oitenta e nove do relatório que têm em mãos.

Vrush, barulho de páginas sendo reviradas. Conforme dito por Near, lá estavam as fotos na página oitenta e nove.

- Near... então o que você está esperando? Ele é o Kira. Podemos prendê-lo e acabar de uma vez por todas com isso, disse Lester.

Near parou de enrolar os cabelos. Uma sombra de tensão subiu pelo aposento preenchendo-o tal qual um veludo transparente. Lentamente o menino virou-se, encarando pela primeira vez em um ano os membros da SPK. Seus olhos estavam pesados com olheiras e seu rosto transmitia uma sensação ruim de abatimento e medo.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que seja só isso. Não pode ser. Não pode ser que esse Kira seja tão tolo. Não pode ser que ele faça tanto barulho e deixe tantas pistas. Ele sequer tentou esconder seus atos. Ele sequer merece ser chamado de Kira.

"Eu só posso concluir que ele deve estar usando um caderno falso, e que o verdadeiro Kira está por trás de tudo isso, manipulando Fábio e usando-o como isca para nos atrair"

Lester sorriu e disse:

- Near, nem todo mundo é um gênio.

Visivelmente entediado e aborrecido, Near pegou um boneco e esmagou-o nas mãos:

- Mande os esquadrões prepararem a captura.

* * *

Numa sala de bate-papo da Internet: 

- K, chamou um soldado da Kira's Kult.

- Sim?

- Você estava certo. O caderno está com Foca.

- Muito bem soldado. Cumpriu muito bem a sua missão.

- Mais alguma coisa senhor?

- Mantenha guarda. Eu acredito que hajam grandes chances de que L esteja atrás dele e que possa tentar conseguir o caderno através de uma ação policial.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Junte-se com outros atiradores de elite da KK e mantenha guarda 24 horas. Não deixem-no sozinho. Agora vá, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Sim senhor

* * *

Baka Significa em japonês Bobo, Tolo

Próximo Capítulo

Capítulo 4 - Mandinga

Near não é o único atrás do Death Note...


	4. Mandinga

Capítulo 4 - Mandinga

...K., Lucas, Sheila, Nina, Tatiana, Rogério, Fabiano...cada nome tem uma ocasião, e cada ocasião tem um nome, uma finalidade. Quando não se esconde detrás de uma máscara dentro da internet, este homem chama-se T...

T. levantou-se da cadeira do computador, caminhando pelo quartinho apertado. Irrequieto como sempre, estava à procura de idéias. Sempre muito geniosas e egoístas as idéias, querendo sempre que as coisas aconteçam quando elas desejam! Mas T. sabia como fazer as idéias obedecerem-no.

Alcançou uma pequena bolsa espatifada num canto do quarto, sentou-se no chão e abriu-a, deixando cair no chão seu conteúdo: vários dados. Cuidadosamente ele foi pegando um por um e arrumando-os, entretido.

"Foca é um idiota. Desde que este estúpido entrou para a KK tem feito muita merda. Já foi parar na prisão, matou gente que não devia, roubou o que não tinha de ser roubado, e ainda estuprou várias meninas. Pelo menos agora ele fez algo de útil: ter achado o caderno assassino".

Os dados estavam perfeitamente alinhados. T. tomou um punhado deles e jogou-os, somando os resultados, enquanto seu cérebro continuava a pensar:

"E pensar que tudo começou com a morte de seis estudantes por inesperados ataques cardíacos? Quando ouvi essas reportagens pela primeira vez não posso negar que meu coração palpitou de alegria ao cogitar a possibilidade da volta de Kira, depois de quatro longos anos de silêncio".

"Apesar de fazer muito tempo eu ainda me lembro quando Kira apareceu há mais de oito anos atrás. Ele possuía este estranho poder de matar pessoas com ataques cardíacos. Mesmo com tal habilidade, ele só a usava para matar criminosos. Nunca houve relato de pessoas inocentes mortas por Kira. Portanto, assim que esses seis estudantes apareceram mortos eu tinha de saber se eles eram criminosos, correto? Afinal, se Kira tivesse retornado, ele não iria matar inocentes".

Pegou outros dados e arremessou. Conforme seu pensamento progredia T. puxava a perna esquerda para o peito, dobrando o joelho.

"Como eu previa, Kira não retornou. Esses seis estudantes mortos não tinham ficha criminal. Eram inocentes. Esse Kira atual não seria o mesmo Kira de anos atrás. Na verdade, nem precisava saber se estas seis vítimas eram criminosos. Bastava eu perceber quão estúpidas eram as ações tomadas por esse novo Kira".

"O velho Kira duelou com L, o maior detetive do mundo. Eu me lembro perfeitamente disso. Foram momentos memoráveis, e sua batalha durou anos. Eu tenho certeza de que L acabou pegando Kira, pois acredito que o desaparecimento repentino de Kira significou sua derrota para L. Quando ele sumiu, pensei que tivesse acabado, até agora".

"Foi muito fácil investigar essas seis vítimas e descobrir que todas tinham como objeto comum o ódio a um irritante estudante: Fábio Carlos, o idiota do Foca. Quando soube disso já tornou-se óbvio para mim que ele era o novo possuidor dos poderes de Kira. Eu tinha de descobrir como ele fazia isso".

Vários dados estavam espalhados pelo chão. Tinham muitas cores e muitas formas. Enrolando alegremente as madeixas castanho-escuras do cabelo, T. levantou-se procurando alguma coisa.

"Foi só questão de tempo. Entrei nas salas de bate-papo que ele freqüentava, mandei mensagens pelo orkut, hackiei seu MSN. Enfim, descobri logo do que se tratava seus poderes: um caderno. Um Death Note"

Depois de tanto procurar, T. encontrou um piloto azul e começou a rabiscar num quadro branco que tinha em sua mesa.

"Um Death Note. Dá para acreditar? Quem tiver o nome escrito nele irá morrer. Esse era o estranho poder de Kira. Que conveniente, não? Pior que isso são as regras bizarras que vêm nele, e o tal do Shinigami que parece estar sempre ao lado do dono do caderno. Isso tudo parece até história de ficção e eu sequer daria ouvidos. Mas não é ficção. É real. Bem real"

"Tudo que precisava agora era de provas do caderno e saber os limites dele. Afinal, não ia deixar o Foca possuir tamanho poder, ia? Eu tinha de saber como esse caderno funcionava para poder saber como e quando atacar. Foi bem fácil manipular o idiotinha do Fábio usando nomes falsos pela Internet e fazê-lo testar o Death Note para mim"

T. olhou para o quadro branco, repleto de rabiscos e letras soltas.

"Vamos ver o que sei até agora: Só se pode matar pessoas que você saiba o nome e conheça o rosto. Pode-se matar as pessoas de outras formas além do ataque cardíaco. Pode-se arrancar uma folha do caderno que ela ainda manterá as propriedades mortíferas. Pode-se fazer um pacto com o Shinigami dono do caderno e receber alguma coisa chamada 'olhos de shinigami', e assim será possível saber o nome de uma pessoa apenas olhando para ela"

"Com essas informações ele já teria informações suficientes para atacar. Contudo, há mais um fator chave que apesar de se invisível, inaudível e inodoro, é crucial para o sucesso ou falha de todo o seu plano"

Com desprezo na mente T. desenhou com força uma única letra no quadro branco.

L

"Eu sei que L já está sabendo de tudo. Eu sei que ele deve ter mandado espiões para cá. Eu sei disso. Afinal, ele derrotou o antigo Kira. Esse L... é a única coisa que pode fazer meus planos falharem. Provavelmente L já estava pronto para prender aquele desgraçado do Foca, aquele burro bizarro. Eu tenho de ganhar tempo".

Levando um dedo na boca T. deixou a mente vagar enquanto fitava hipnóticamente a letra L que desenhara.

"Tenho de armar um encontro com Foca. Irei dizer que sou um membro do alto escalão da KK e que quero me encontrar com Fábio Carlos para discutir sobre planos da ordem. Isso. L não irá atacar Foca antes do encontro. Ao invés disso irá preparar o ataque no dia do encontro pois assim teria a chance de prender tanto Kira quanto um dos líderes da KK".

"Enquanto L se confunde com esse encontro de faz de conta, eu uso minha brecha para atacar Foca e roubar dele o Death Note. E, com o caderno em mãos, eu poderei descobrir um jeito de encontrar L e destruir de uma vez por todas a única ameaça contra meu objetivo, meu grande Plano"

T. apagou a letra L do quadro.

"Um Novo Mundo, nascido do sangue da destruição do antigo"

Caminhou até a janela, cuja luz estava tapada por uma cortina de plástico. Levantou silenciosamente a barreira e observou a lua no céu.

"Este mundo está podre. Já está na hora de outro ser plantado".

* * *

Próximo Capítulo 

Capítulo 5 - Cortina

O plano de T. e a decisão de Near


	5. Cortina

Capítulo 5 – Cortina

- Aquela professora vai pensar duas vezes antes de me mandar pra diretoria de novo. – falava Foca, adentrando vigorosamente pela porta de casa.

- Como ela fará isso se você a matou? – perguntou a figura fantasmagórica que sempre flutuava ao seu lado.

- Shinigami, você é muito burro! Eu estava sendo sarcástico.

- Já falei para você tratar-me com mais respeito.

Foca ignorou o comentário e jogou-se no seu velho e surrado colchão. Sua cara de buldog emburrado destoava com um nojento estrangeiro sorriso incrustado nos lábios. Movendo grosseiramente seu corpo pelo quarto tateou pelo seu laptop e o inicialisou.

Depois de um dia suado de 'trabalho' ele estava com vontade de chamar alguma mulher para casa ou marcar com os caras para beber. Caso não tivesse ninguém, ele ainda tinha o Death note e os Olhos. Podia simplesmente sair pelas ruas matando algumas pessoas feias. O que não dava era ele ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

Seus planos mudaram quando ele deu uma olhada no Comuna, um site de relacionamentos e amizades pela internet, e viu seus recados. No topo de sua lista de recados estava o chamado ao dever. Um chamado que, para todos os membros do KK, era irrevogável e irrecusável. Era um chamado do líder.

O Kira's Kult é dividido em vários setores, sendo que cada setor tem seu líder e cada líder tem seus comandantes subordinados, que por sua vez tem seus soldados subordinados. Os setores, para fácil reconhecimento, são divididos em letras.

Depois de conseguir o Death note, Foca evoluiu muito no KK. Claro, ele matou todos os seus comandantes e tornou-se o único na linha de sucessão. Foi muito engraçado ver o rosto de espanto dos outros soldados quando viram ele, considerado o mais idiota membro da KK, se tornando um dos comandantes do grupo K.

E desde que fora nomeado comandante, Foca tem esperado o líder do setor K, conhecido também como K, contatá-lo para conhecerem-se pessoalmente. E agora finalmente devia ter chegado a hora, pois no topo de sua lista de recados havia um que havia sido enviado por um indivíduo de nome K, que dizia o seguinte:

- Fábio Carlos Pedrosa, devemos nos encontrar para oficializar sua nomeação para comandante.

Um sorriso efusivo espalhou pelo rosto marcado do rapaz truculento que respondeu imediatamente a mensagem:

- Blz, vamo marca 1 dia. Soh me manda uma prova d q vc eh K.

Após sua resposta muito bem escrita, Foca preparava-se para ligar para seus amigos e sair para beber, quando viu que sua mensagem já havia sido respondida.

- Ligue para um comandante do setor K. e pergunte a ele o meu número. Eu estou esperando sua ligação.

Impressionado com a rapidez em cuja mensagem fora respondia, resolveu ligar imediatamente para a central. Ao identificar seu número de registro na KK, o interlocutor disse-lhe o número do líder. Logo em seguida, ligou para K.

- Alou, disse uma voz distorcida e mecânica do outro lado da linha.

- K? É você? – perguntou Foca, com a voz trêmula de nervosismo, apesar de tentar fingir confiança.

- Sim.

- Então meu líder, fala ae o dia que tu quer marcar.

- Antes de falarmos os pormenores, irei indagá-lo sobre assunto mais importante. Eu sei sobre o caderno. – do outro lado da linha Foca tremeu na base.

- Caderno?

- Sim. Você tem sido vigiado, Fábio.

- Estou sabendo de nenhum caderno – tentou ele, em vão, evadir-se.

- Não adianta mentir. Temos fotos. Temos provas. Sabemos até que você matou outros companheiros.

- Cara, vá pa porra! Não tenho porra nenhuma de caderno!

- Se você não cooperar, seremos obrigados a te matar.

Foca gelou. Mesmo com os Olhos, ele não é capaz de deter uma operação de extermínio da KK. A eficiência de suas técnicas de eliminação são implacáveis. Ele sabia disso. Afinal, ele mesmo já havia participado de tais missões várias vezes.

- Calma, calma, não é preciso forçar.

- Pois bem Fábio Carlos, você irá fazer o que eu mandar caso não queira morrer. Escute bem: sabe quem é L?

- Sim, o detetive? O que que tem esse viado?

- Ele está mordendo seus calcanhares. A qualquer momento você pode ser abordado por um grupo policial e ir preso.

- O que? Como ele me achou?

- Porque você é uma besta. Agiu como um elefante bêbado. Mas não temos tempo de discutir agora suas esdrúxulas e ridículas falhas. Temos que impedir L de conseguir pegar o Death Note.

- Só o Death Note? E a mim??? – Foca estava indignado. Sua voz tremeluzia de medo.

- Se ele pegar o Death Note será o fim de todos nós, incluindo você. Ouça-me, você terá de seguir uma rotina diária a partir de agora. Terá de ir sempre pelos mesmos caminhos e mesmos lugares. Assim, nós podemos protegê-lo.

"Outra coisa, deverá levar o Death Note para o Quinto Albergue. Precisamos fazer umas experiências com ele. Com os resultados, poderemos inventar um plano para pegarmos L. Fora isso, não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer"

- Espere! Vocês vão tomar o meu Death Note? Está maluco? E mais... quando é que serei nomeado oficialmente como comandante?

- Calado, besta ignóbil. Você jamais será um comandante da KK. Dê graças a Kira por estar ainda vivo. E se você não seguir minhas ordens, considere-se mortos. Seja por minhas mãos, ou pelas mãos de L. Manterei contato pelo comandante Koro. Até mais.

- Mas? Mas? Espere!

Tú tú tú tú... do outro lado da linha, K. desligou. Enquanto Foca descarregava sua ira em murros nas paredes do quarto, T. sorria vitorioso do outro lado. Com Foca sendo vigiado pelos atiradores de elite da KK, só com um exército L iria conseguir prendê-lo. E logo logo T. iria ter em mãos o Death Note, e assim poderia conversar com o tal Shinigami.

T. ainda é muito descrente da existência de um tal "deus da morte". Se ele realmente existir, tem muitas perguntas a fazer, especialmente sobre o tal caderno. Depois de respondidas suas perguntas, colocaria em prática seu novo plano e L iria deixar de existir.

Fechado em seu quarto escurecido, T. olhava pelas brechas da cortina, vendo o sol brilhar bonito, alegre, convidativo. Era o sinal de sua inevitável vitória.

Enquanto isso, entretido com uns bonecos e carrinhos, Near esperava paciente a chegada de Gevanni, que traria os dados que ele requisitou. Não tardou e logo estava o homem ao seu lado, pronto para falar seu relatório:

- L, começou ele, consegui descobrir o número o qual Fábio Carlos ligou.

- Hum... conseguiu rastrear a localização?

- Sim.

- Aquele tal de K que o contatou pela internet pode ser um impostor tentando conseguir o caderno. Contudo, duvido muito que a KK esteja sujeita a falhas tão grosseiras em sua segurança. Eu imagino que, ao invés de ser um impostor, esse K seja realmente um dos líderes da ordem terrorista. – Near falava entediado, batendo desestimulado um boneco no outro.

"Esse K deve tê-lo avisado que L está atrás do Death note. Provavelmente deve ter ameaçado Fábio, obrigando-o a seguir suas ordens. Considerando o temperamento agressivo de Fábio, apenas com agressividade é possível controlá-lo."

"Agora devem haver vários agentes prontos para proteger Foca e o Death Note"

- E o que faremos L, perguntou Gevanni, ainda devemos mandar as forças especiais prenderem-no?

- Não. Vamos esperar um pouco. Se nós prendermos o líder, prenderemos Fábio.

- Como assim?

- Vamos encontrar, e prender, o K – Near jogou os bonecos num cesto, alcançando um chocolate e lentamente mastigando-o – Assim, estaremos tanto nos livrando de uma barreira para alcançarmos o Death Note, quanto de uma peça chave para desmantelar a KK.

"Devemos apenas descobrir como montar esse quebra-cabeças"

Near levantou-se dirigindo-se, encurvado, para a saída. Seu chocolate havia acabado, e ele precisava de mais para poder continuar sua linha de pensamento e arquitetar um plano. Logo, tudo estaria arranjado.

Conforme os dois lados bolavam planos, só uma coisa ficava certa: Quando as cortinas forem levantadas, haverá apenas um ganhador.

* * *

Próximo capítulo

Capítulo 6 - Movimento

Near tenta capturar Foca e o Death Note, mas a KK está de guarda


	6. Movimento

Capítulo 6 – Movimento

"Chegou a hora", pensava Foca "Vamos fazer logo isso para tirar esse problemas das minhas costas". Alcançou a mochila jogada num canto sujo da sala e caminhou para fora de casa. O shinigami o seguiu impassível, mastigando ruidosamente um chocolate.

Bem longe dali uma figura encurvada entretia-se construindo pacientemente um enorme castelo de cartas. Quando uma outra figura bem mais alta adentrou violentamente o cômodo o enorme edifício de cartas ruiu, e Near virou-se para encarar o recém chegado:

- O que foi Lester?

- L, o Baka Kira está se movimentando. E ele está com o Death Note.

Os olhos de Near brilharam. Rapidamente sua mente trabalhava buscando explicações para tal ocorrido. Haviam grandes chances que ele estivesse indo se reunir com K. para poder passá-lo o caderno mortal. Ao mesmo tempo, aquilo podia ser uma cilada. Vendo todos os pontos de vista, Near tomou a decisão que achou mais sábia:

- Ponha a imagem dele no televisor e coloquem os agentes para segui-lo.

Numa faísca de momento o enorme televisor central acendeu num flash e uma imagem de satélite com alta definição de Foca apareceu na tela. Com os olhos brilhando Near abriu uma barra de chocolate e avidamente começou a devorá-la. Tudo que devia fazer era esperar e observar. Havia muita coisa em jogo, e muita coisa a ser considerada.

Se houvessem muitos agentes da KK de guarda seria impossível fazer um ataque sem um batalhão bem treinado. Claro, ele até poderia arranjar um, mas não era de seu feitio uma manobra agressiva e impetuosa. Além do mais, ele não iria arriscar a vida de seus agentes numa manobra altamente suicida.

Conforme a figura de Foca caminhava pelas ruas, Near procurava um jeito de abordá-lo antes que chegasse em alguma das muitas bases da KK. Se isso acontecesse não poderia fazer mais nada, por enquanto. O tempo corria velozmente, conforme Near sentia o Death Note pouco a pouco escorregando de suas mãos.

- Rápido Lester, trace a rota dele e me diga qual o seu destino, suspirou Near.

- Sim Near. Pelo mapa, ele está fazendo uma rota diferente da convencional que tem feito nos últimos dias e está se dirigindo para a Quinta Bancada.

- A Quinta Bancada é uma das bases de operação do setor K do Kira's Kult.

- Sim L.

- Se ele chegar lá, não poderemos invadir sem uma enorme força-tarefa.

Near amassava o papel do chocolate comido, enquanto enrolava os cabelos enegrecidos com os dedos. O que fazer? Nada. Nada podia ser feito. Aquela situação era insolúvel, e tudo que ele podia fazer era observar o Death Note caindo nas mãos de um dos líderes da KK, provavelmente um homem cruel e perigoso. Conforme sua mente buscava por respostas, Near se perguntou o que Mello faria?

- Ele detonaria uma bomba na Quinta Bancada, falou Near alto, sem perceber que estava pensando alto.

- O que você disse L? perguntou Lester, confuso.

Near ficou em silêncio. Não, ele não iria fazer isso. Ele não iria recorrer às técnicas de Mello. Contudo, apenas uma manobra agressiva e inconseqüente poderia ter algum efeito naquela situação. Além do mais, se ele explodisse a Quinta Bancada, só criminosos seriam mortos. Não seria um grande desperdício, seria?

Pare! No que está pensando?? Quem era ele para julgar-se acima dos outros? Não! Estava errado. Muito errado! Ninguém está acima da lei. Todos tem direito de escolher sua justiça. E por mais que quisesse o Death Note, Near jamais iria detonar a bomba. Portanto, o que fazer?

Foca virava a esquina, e seu destino estava cada vez mais próximo. Logo tudo estaria perdido para Near. O que L faria? Ele iria... tentar pegar o Death Note mas sem fazer algo tão inusitado quanto explodir uma bomba. Ele iria...

- Lester

- Sim Near?

- Mande o esquadrão cercar Foca e atacar. Está vendo aqueles homens, disse Near apontando no painel alguns caras mal incarados, eles são agentes da KK e devem ser neutralizados antes do esquadrão agir.

"O esquadrão se dividirá num grupo que atacará os agentes da KK e dará apoio ao que abordará Foca e tirará dele o Death Note. Mande o Helicóptero sobrevoar a área. Quando Foca for capturado, um grupo pegará o death note e entrará no Helicópetro. Caso estejam para ser capturados eles devem destruir o caderno"

Após ouvir as ordens de Near, Lester as repassou para seu soldados.

A seqüência de eventos que se seguiu foi de uma enorme rapidez e energia. Os agentes da KK que seguiam nas costas de Foca para dar-lhe cobertura caíram silenciosamente no asfalto, capturados por agentes de L. Em seguida, Foca foi rapidamente abordado pelo segundo grupo e quase que em seguida um helicóptero blindado que sobrevoava a área começou a descer no meio da rua movimentada.

Os outros agentes da KK mal tiveram tempo de reagir, mas logo puseram-se em posição e tiros puderam ser ouvidos. Foca, em pânico, se abaixou colocando as mãos na cabeça. O Death Note, que fora brutalmente arrancado de sua mochila, estava agora em posse dos agentes de L.

O enorme Helicóptero dava cobertura para os agentes, que pouco a pouco pulavam nos apoios de ferro da máquina e adentravam para seu interior seguro. Como era inevitável, alguns agentes foram atingidos e acabaram sendo capturados pelos terroristas da KK. Mesmo assim, a operação foi no seu sumo um sucesso, pois o Death Note estava agora em posse de Near.

Conforme o Helicóptero voava longe, Near mordiscava umas balinhas. Tudo ocorrera como o planejado, exceto por um ponto.

- Você reparou Lester? Near falava com um tom cansado e amargurado.

- O que L?

- Durante o nosso ataque, um grupo da KK invadiu o apartamento de Fábio e pegou várias folhas, Near apontou para um pequenino painel no enorme televisor que mostrava a imagem do quarto de Fábio Carlos, evidentemente arrombado e revirado. – Parece que K. planejou tudo isso. Caso não atacássemos Fábio na rua, ele iria conseguir o Death Note. Caso o atacássemos, ele também iria conseguir o Death Note.

- E agora L, o que faremos? Falou Lester, visivelmente atormentado.

- Continuaremos com a investigação. Já sabemos onde K. trabalha. Basta apenas cercá-lo e capturá-lo. Assim, teremos todas as partes do Death Note e, mais importante, teremos um dos líderes da KK. E ter capturado um líder da KK ultimamente me vale bem mais que o caderno.

Near deitou a cabeça no teclado e fechou os olhos, cansado. Ao mesmo tempo, longe dali, um homem alto, forte e de passos decididos rumava por uma viela escura e mal cuidada. Subindo as escadas de um velho apartamento adentrou num apartamento antigo e deparou-se com uma porta de um quarto fechada. Ele bateu na porta. Era uma batida especial, que apenas poucos sabiam. Do outro lado pôde ser ouvido a porta se destrancando e o homem adentrou.

O quarto era pequeno, amarrotado, entulhado de roupa, objetos e folhas. A cortina fechada deixava ainda mais tenebroso o mórbido ambiente. Sentado na cama estava uma figura retraída e imponente. Seus cabelos castanho escuros estavam caídos sobre o rosto e nas mãos detinhas um punhado de dados

- Olá Koro, disse a figura, conseguiu a encomenda?

- Sim sim irmão, falou o enorme ser humano retirando da bolsa um punhado de papéis. Toque, vai achar bem interessante.

T tocou o bolo de papeis e deixou um enorme sorriso que mesclava medo, espanto, surpresa e vitória estampar-se em seu rosto. Eis que na sua frente surgiu uma figura fantasmagórica de boca insetóide, forjado de ossos e carne, com olhos profundos e felinos.

- Olá Shinigami.

- Ola.

- Qual o teu nome?

- Shidoh.

T apertou forte as folhas na mão, conforme gargalhava. Tudo, absolutamente tudo ia de acordo com os planos. A fase dois estava prestes a começar...

* * *

Próximo Capítulo

Capítulo 7 - Travada

Near invade uma base da KK e T se vê contra a parede...


	7. Travada

Capítulo 7 Travada

Num quarto escuro onde uma densa cortina impedia a entrada dos raios solares sentava a figura um tanto bestializada de T. De um lado estava um caderno de anotações. Do outro estava um monte de folhas.

-Meu caro shinigami, falava T, nós já estamos trabalhando juntos faz o que, uma semana?

-Alguma coisa assim. Não estou muito acostumado com o tempo humano ainda.

-E mesmo assim, nós sabemos muito pouco um do outro, não é verdade? – T rabiscava algo no seu quadro branco.

-Sim. Algum problema nisso? – a figura fantasmagórica comia entretida uma barra de chocolate.

-Ao meu ver, sim. Afinal, não vejo o motivo pelo qual um deus da morte viria para o mundo humano. Imagino que deve ter muito mais coisas a fazer, correto?

-Não é bem assim – dizia o shinigami estridente e irritantemente – O mundo shinigami é tedioso e feio e sem muita coisa para se fazer.

-Verdade? – T fingia surpresa, mas parecia que já sabia disso tudo – O que os deuses da morte fazem lá?

-Alguns ficam jogando, outros dormindo, nada demais.

-E as mortes? Eles não matam as pessoas? – falava T, novamente com falsidade.

-Mortes? Ah sim. Quando a expectativa de vida de um shinigami está baixa é só ele matar um humano com o Death note e o que -sobrava da sua expectativa de vida é adicionada à do shinigami.

-Sim sim, isso é um tanto óbvio. Mas então por que descer para a Terra quando você pode matar humanos lá do mundo shinigami?

-Por que lá é difícil de enxergar. Sabe, é bem mais fácil matar humanos com humanos, entende? – Shidoh já estava na sua terceira barra de chocolate.

-Você está querendo dizer que um ser humano que mate outro com o death note alimenta a expectativa de vida do shinigami dono do caderno? – falava T. Pelo seu tom de voz, ele já sabia de tudo aquilo.

-Exatamente.

-Entendo... e como é que um shinigami torna-se dono de um death note?

-Shidoh ficou em silêncio. Aquele humano estava sendo muito impertinente, fazendo todas aquelas perguntas. Principalmente perguntas que ele não sabia direito como responder.

-Bem – disse o deus após um silêncio constrangedor – o death note é entregue pelo rei shinigami a um shinigami portador.

-Sim sim, entendo. Bem, você me disse que é possível um ser humano abdicar do death note, ou perdê-lo, não é mesmo?

-Sim. Você até já fez o Fábio abdicar do death note dele, não é mesmo?

T sorriu, se lembrando o quanto teve de torturar Foca para fazê-lo desistir do Death Note. Alcançando alguns dados, continuou a bateria de perguntas:

-Se seres humanos podem perder o Death Note, então podem shinigamis perdê-los também?

-Sim, sim.

-Me responda então, Shidoh, você já perdeu seu death note?

-Já não chega de perguntas? – Shidoh irritou-se. Estava cansado daquele humanosinho irritante. T, ao ouvir tal resposta, sorriu:

-Pela sua reação, parece que já.

-Escuta aqui, se você continuar com essas perguntas chatas vou escrever seu nome no meu Death Note!

-Mas eu já lhe falei, caro shinigami, que eu estou fazendo essas perguntas para poder, assim, usar todo o potencial do Death Note e, com isso, matar várias pessoas. Não é isso o que você quer? Não quer que eu aumente sua expectativa de vida? – Shidoh consentiu num grunhido – portanto, meu amigo, responda minhas perguntas sinceramente.

-Tá certo... bem, eu já perdi meu death note uma vez. Ou melhor, fui roubado.

-Explique-se – T anotava tudo em um laptop encima da bancada.

-Eu estava tirando um cochilo bem longo, lá no mundo shinigami, e outro shinigami, chamado Ryuk, enganou nosso rei e conseguiu como prêmio o meu Death Note. Eu, dormindo, nem percebi o roubo.

"Quando acordei percebi que estava sem meu Death Note e minha expectativa de vida estava muito baixa, e eu precisava conseguir o caderno de volta caso não quisesse sumir. Foi o maior problema conseguir o caderno de volta, mas eu consegui."

-Para onde foi Ryuk quando roubou seu caderno? – havia um brilho nos olhos de T. Alguma idéia se formava em sua mente.

-Ele veio pra Terra e deu o death note para um homem.

-Por acaso seria esse homem Kira? – T tentou controlar sua voz, mas ela saiu alta e exaltada.

-Kira? – Shidoh forçou sua memória – Ele era conhecido como Kira, mas seu nome era Light, Yagami Ligth.

T gargalhou arremessando da mão os dados. Alcançou um celular e falou com alguns oficiais para que procurassem tudo sobre Yagami Light. Shidoh observava, impassível, tentando entender porque tamanha euforia.

-Por que tanta alegria?

-Nada... é que eu sou um grande fã deste carinha – riu T, tentando conter a emoção – mas me responda uma coisa que está mal contada: se Kira estava com o seu caderno, e considerando que ele matou milhares de pessoas com ele, como é que sua expectativa de vida continuou baixa?

-Bem, como eu havia dito, Ryuk enganou o nosso rei numa jogatina e conseguiu o meu caderno. Enquanto eu estive dormindo, ele era o dono do meu caderno, e, portanto, todos os mortos iam para ele, e não para mim.

-E é por isso que você está aqui, não é? Precisa que seres humanos usem o caderno para matarem outros humanos e assim aumentar sua expectativa de vida.

-Exatamente.

-Pois bem meu caro colega, você me ajuda a conseguir meus planos e eu te ajudo a não morrer de velhice, certo?

-Tudo bem. Agora, me responda uma coisinha, já que eu lhe respondi tanta coisa.

-Claro Shidoh, o que foi?

-Por que você não quis ser o dono do Death note? Quando Foca abdicou o dele, você entregou-o para seu irmão.

-Ah, isso? Ora, você mesmo me disse, quando começamos a nos falar, que todos os donos do Death Note tem uma vida miserável de má sorte. E entenda, por mais que eu não acredite em superstições tolas, eu não posso descartar a possibilidade de que esta seja verdadeira. Afinal, este é um caderno da morte vindo de um deus da morte... tudo que vier dele pode ser realidade.

T riu sarcasticamente olhando para Shidoh, voltado a digitar algo em seu laptop. E o silêncio deitou naquele ambiente, só pelo tempo suficiente para ser quebrado pelo barulho do toque de um celular que T atendeu:

-Então Koro, conseguiu achar algo sobre Light Yagami.

-Irmão, uma de nossas bases foi invadida por L.

-O sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de T minguou, conforme cerrava as mãos com raiva.

-Precisamos nos encontrar imediatamente. Volte para nossa casa. Tenho de lhe contar, pessoalmente, o plano.

-Já estou indo irmão.

Do outro lado do mundo, Near via os relatórios do ataque à base da KK. Nele havia um diagnóstico do ataque, o número de prisioneiros e os equipamentos conseguidos. Contudo, K não estava lá. A única coisa que lembrava o tal líder misterioso da KK era um computador que servia como servidor. Era dali que as mensagens de K vinham.

Near comia morangos de chocolate, enquanto corria com um carrinho vermelho pelo monitor do computador. Tudo daria certo. As conexões da base estavam sendo estudadas e, cedo ou tarde, todas as bases conectadas serão atacadas e, em alguma delas, estará K.

É só uma questão de continuar montando as peças certas que logo o quebra-cabeça estaria completo e a imagem de Kira estaria pronta. Ele venceria. Ele tinha de vencer.

* * *

Próximo capítulo, Raiva

T bola seu plano contra Near


End file.
